Ideas
by Gissa Graham
Summary: ¿Han leído alguna vez eso de "los personajes se revelaron"? Haciendo honor a su apelativo de los Rebeldes del San Pablo Candy y Terry se rebelaron contra su escritora invadiendo su cuaderno de apuntes y colocando algunas Ideas sobre su historia final. Basado también en CCFS.


**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Me encontraba departiendo con las EDTG, cuando la bella doncella Rous lanzó un concurso, acepte participar y estas son las ideas que surgieron.

* * *

 **Summary** : ¿Han leído alguna vez eso de "los personajes se revelaron"? Haciendo honor a su apelativo de los Rebeldes del San Pablo Candy y Terry se rebelaron contra su escritora invadiendo su cuaderno de apuntes y colocando algunas «Ideas» sobre su historia final. Basado también en CCFS.

* * *

 **Ideas**

 **By Gissa**

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **IDEA 1**

Era un hermoso día de primavera, con narcisos amarillos floreciendo en todo su esplendor. Terry vagaba un poco por el bosque esperando encontrar a Candy en cualquier momento, sabía que ella siempre salía a merodear y a trepar cuanto árbol se encontrará en su camino, así que miraba hacia un lado, hacia otro, hacia arriba, e incluso hacia abajo por sí tenía la fortuna de encontrarla recostada, entonces podría acompañarla. Por fin a lo lejos vio una figura de coletas rubias y vestido morado, lo raro es que parecía esconderse.

Terry caminó despacio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible hasta quedar detrás de Candy quien muy concentrada escribía algo en un cuaderno rojo.

—¿Qué haces Pecosa? –gritó con toda la intención de asustarla.

La aludida espantada evento lo que traía en sus manos.

—Nada.

Terry se sentó junto a ella recogiendo la libreta y la estilográfica tiradas, curioso comenzó a hojear la libreta imaginando que era el diario de Candy, cuando descubrió horrorizado que era.

—Candy, este es el cuaderno de Mizuky, no podemos modificar lo que nuestra madre escribe.

—No modifique nada –se defendió la rubia sin siquiera tener la intensión de quitarle lo que tomó–, sólo le estoy agregando algunas ideas para su obra final.

Ante esa revelación ojeo el cuaderno para buscar lo que la pecosa había colocado, hasta que vio rasgos familiares en la escritura por lo que leyó lo que hace pocos minutos se había escrito, lo cual era un nota describiendo el obituario de Susana.

—¿Es enserio? —el castaño cuestión con los ojos desorbitados incapaz de creer que su pecosa pudiese escribir algo así.

Candy molesta se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo en la cabeza con los puños, pues mal interpreto su sorprendida mirada.

—¿Te molesta que ponga eso? ¿Acaso te quieres quedar con la güera desabrida, lacia para siempre?, ¿no quieres que disfrutes de los narcisos en la primavera en nuestra propia casa inglesa?

—Por el contrario, estoy contento, con esto –dijo sonriendo mientras se sobaba–. Sólo que me sorprende que tú escribas ese tipo de cosas.

Candy regreso a su lugar con una enorme sonrisa mientras decía.

—Qué bueno que te agrade la idea. Además no estoy haciendo nada malo, es un personaje de ficción secundario, podrá encontrar empleo en algún otro manga o novela, incluso podría ser la suplente de "Clarita" en "Heidi" –dijo despreocupada.

Terry entrecerrando los ojos le comento.

—Tú y yo también somos de ficción, digo, por si no lo habías notado.

—Cuando el amor es verdadero no importa ni realidad, ni fantasía –respondió acomodando su amplia falda en su entorno.

—Candy, ¿es enserio?

—Tú y yo somos protagonistas, no pueden meternos de relleno en algún lado, ni a Albert, o Stear, y los que todos conocen que no necesitan ser nombrados, los secundarios pueden utilizarlos en otras… alternativas –luego cruzándose de brazos puntualizó–. He dicho y se acabo la discusión. Además si esto funciona podremos estar juntos así que confórmate con eso –el inglés reía por lo bajo ante la actitud infantil de su novia, sí, lo seguían siendo fuera de la historia, sencillamente era imposible que esos dos se mantuvieran alejados.

Candy seguía fingiendo molestia cuando de reojo ve que él también escribe algo.

—¿Qué haces?

—También añado ideas.

—Oye, pero que eso no sé hace –e intenta arrebatarle la libreta, aunque rápido desiste y pregunta–. ¿Qué ideas pones?

—Pues, quiero escribir una carta, y también algo que quise hacer en Escocia, y tal vez ahora ya no rechaces mi beso, además…

—Terry que sólo son ideas –fue regañado.

—Lo sé, pero unas cuantas más no afectan.

 **…**

Al amanecer en Japón una escritora se despierta tomando su cuaderno de notas para continuar con su novela final, de momento se sorprende y se dice para ella misma.

—He de haber estado muy dormida anoche cuando escribí esto. ¡Pero que buenas ideas se me ocurrieron!

.

…

.

.

 **LAS IDEAS DE TERRY**

Ahora era el turno del apuesto inglés para escribir detalladamente sus ideas, así que aprovecho que el amanecer se acercaba ya sobre "La tierra del sol naciente" para tomar el mismo cuaderno rojo que aquel día primaveral le encontró a Candy quien ese día se había negado de dejarle escribir más por lo que en contra de la voluntad del actor tuvieron que regresar el cuaderno a su dueña, luego de eso pasaron un par de días en donde la rubia no lo dejó ni a sol ni a sombra. Hasta que finalmente escondiéndose entre el bosque, Terrence creía que por fin se había escapado de su pecosa y que podría escribir lo que él quería, no obstante la chica se había aparecido de improviso regañándolo, e intentando quitarle libreta y estilográfica a jalones o al menos leer sobre su hombro.

Por mucho rato Terry tuvo que estar girándose sentado sobre el pasto para que Candy no leyera absolutamente nada de lo que él escribía o sería golpeado mucho más fuerte que en toda su relación. Por fin luego de pelearse un rato con la rubia está se fue muy molesta.

Terry suspiró, si eso funcionaba valdría la pena el enojo.

—«Y eso que no has leído lo que voy a escribir» –pensó con la mano sobre la barbilla, para de inmediato poner su imaginación a volar.

Terry creía que sí Candy ya había comenzado a colocar en papel que se reconciliarían, él bien podría describir dicha reconciliación. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, no hacía falta que intentará imaginar mucho pues llevaba años fantaseando. Así que puso manos a la obra, a escribir.

«Era una noche de primavera, la función había sido todo un éxito, como siempre que Terrence Graham se presentaba [obvio el ego de Terry se hacía presente], no obstante él se sentía incompleto, no había recibido respuesta a la carta que había mandado tres semanas antes, sus esperanzas cada vez menguaban más.

Al fin el muy, muy apuesto, galante, gallardo, inteligente, audaz, atractivo, astuto y varonil actor de hermoso ojos como el mar [recuerden es Terry quien se describe] llegó a su departamento. Subió muy lento y cabizbajo los escalones, camino sin ver realmente nada, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, por eso mismo fue que cayó prácticamente de sentón sobre el piso al tropezar con… ¿unos pies? Levantó el rostro para encontrarse sorpresivamente con una bella mirada de un intenso verde.

—¡Hola! –un tímido saludo surgió de los labios femeninos.

Frente a él, sentada en el piso se encontraba su Pecosa, Terrence la miró sorprendido e incrédulo de tenerla ahí, sin decir nada el tiempo voló indefinido, así se hubiesen mantenido los dos pero la enfermera creyó que era momento de hablar.

—Como no supe que responderte… –Candy inhalo hondo y cerró los ojos– preferí venir a verte.

Aún en el piso Terry se limitó a seguir observándola, sabía que era real, sentía sus pies justo debajo de los suyos, veía el brillar de sus pupilas, inhalaba su característico perfume de rosas, además estaba más crecida y con el cabello más corto, como una mujer de veinticuatro años, no como la adolescente de diecisiete de sus recuerdos.

—Di algo –protestó con un grito la joven al no recibir palabra alguna del castaño.

Con eso al fin Terry reaccionó y no como el hombre de veinticinco que era, sino como un adolescente inquieto que tiene delante suyo a la chica que le gusta, se lanzó sobre ella gateando el medio metro que los distanciaba para besarla. Un beso intenso, muy esperado, profundo, sin vacilación alguna, eso sí, sin absolutamente ningún intento de golpe o cachetada de por medio [esto último Terry se encargó de resaltarlo muy bien mientras se sonaba la mejilla casi sintiendo el dolor de la primera vez que le robó el beso a Candy].

—Sí estás aquí es por qué tampoco has cambiado, ¿cierto?

El "cierto" que dijo Terry más que para preguntar fue de cortesía porque todo esas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire pues otro beso fue dado. La rubia de inmediato lo volvió a responder prendiéndose del muy bien formado y musculoso cuerpo masculino [sí, más ego terrytano]. Se mantuvieron entrelazados por rededor de dos minutos más, después él la ayudo a levantarse, tomó la pequeña maleta de mano blanco con rojo de Candy y abrió la puerta del departamento, a penas ingresaron la misma se cerró para no abrirse por todo el resto de la noche y parte del día siguiente debido a que una vez adentro Terry ni tarde, ni perezoso comenzó a…»

…

En Japón una autora se ruborizó al leer ¿lo que ella misma escribió?

—Imposible que ponga esto, ¿de dónde saque estas ideas? Ni yo he hecho eso alguna vez –acariciando su barbilla medito un rato–. Tal vez hoy lo ponga en práctica –luego regresó sus pensamientos a su historia–. Colocaré la primera parte pero lo cambiare a un encuentro entre narcisos en el colegio, aunque Terry será el que este en el piso.

.

…

.

 **Más ideas…**

En medio del bosque Terry detuvo su escritura, estaba a punto de narrar una de sus fantasías más obscuras, bueno realmente no tan obscura, aunque en su juventud la creí realmente perversa, sí, aquella fantasía que tuvo durante años al imaginar como su madre, Mizuky, podría describir ese encuentro, sabía que cuando fue creado él y su pecosa tenían un público joven, pero con los años eso cambió, sus hermosas, bellas, distinguidas y siempre inteligentes fans [ok este es mi ego escribiendo] ya habían crecido como para poder leer ese encuentro, así que con el cuaderno de apuntes de su creadora en mano se dispuso a colocar esas ideas qué tal vez, y sólo tal vez en algún momento podría publicar. Está bien eso era mucho pedir, pero soñar no cuesta mucho.

…

«Se mantuvieron entrelazados por rededor de dos minutos más, después él la ayudo a levantarse, tomó la pequeña maleta de mano blanco con rojo de Candy y abrió la puerta del departamento, a penas ingresaron la misma se cerró para no abrirse por todo el resto de la noche y parte del día siguiente debido a que una vez adentro Terry ni tarde, ni perezoso comenzó a besar a la pecosa chica, aventó la maleta para liberar sus manos y así instalarlas en la femenina cintura, caminando la hizo llegar hasta la pared donde la acorraló poniendo ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella.

—Me acabas de encontrar después de seis años sin verme y no me preguntas nada –intentando evitar lo que sabía sucedería, Candy le cuestionó.

—No es que no quiera preguntar pero estas aquí y has aceptado mis besos, ¿qué más tengo que saber? Traes tu maleta, eso significa que, o viniste hasta acá apenas llegó el tren o pensabas quedarte conmigo —respondió con esa endiabla sonrisa que a todas derrite.

—De hecho, es lo primero –se dijo intentando moverse de aquella presión de brazos.

—Yo diría que es una mezcla de los dos –él habló acercando más su rostro al de ella.

—Pueden pasar años y jamás se te quitara lo arrogante –él sólo guiño un ojo, ella nerviosa insistió–. Terry, tenemos que hablar.

—No quiero.

—Es, necesario.

—¿Tienes novio, estás comprometida o casada? –preguntó lo único que le interesaba.

—No, a ninguna de las tres –se respondió con una mirada indignada.

—No tengo novia, no estoy comprometido, ni casado. Estuve en una relación por años, pero jamás de pareja. Amigos, conocidos, enfermero, etc, pero no pareja –dijo casi con una sola bocana de aire.

—¿Es enserio?

—No te mentiría.

—Es que es difícil de creer, que nunca, tú y… ella

—Te he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo –evitando el embarazoso tema se acercó hasta rozar ambas narices.

—Y yo a ti –un suspiro surgió ante la sensación.

—¿Quieres hablar más? –inquirió Terry dejando de recargar su peso en la pared.

—No, creo que no, lo más importante ya lo sé.

Candy se colgó al cuello de Terry para lograr acercarlo y besarlo, la diferencia de estaturas provocó que trastabillaran, tal parecía que cada vez que le veía él crecía un poco más.

—Sino quieres hablar, ¿qué deseas hacer? –Terrence travieso indagó.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú? –se recuestionó con una mirada entre tímida y ansiosa.

—No crea que te lo pueda decir, o hacer, hasta que… estemos casados.

—¿Me propondrás matrimonio? –inquirió la rubia con un pequeño salto de alegría.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Y el anillo?

—Mmm… –se encogió de hombros–. No esperaba verte pronto, se suponía que primero responderías a mis cartas.

—Ya te dije, como no supe que escribir mejor vine.

—Te casaras conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que después de lo que haremos hoy –dijo ruborizándose–… será necesario.

—¿Y que piensas que haremos hoy?

—¿El amor?

—¡Wow!

Fue lo único que Terry pudo articular, pues al siguiente instante la levantó para llevarla hasta su dormitorio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Fin?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **24/agosto/ 2017**

…

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Hace justo un año fue cuando por fin me atreví a publicar una historia, jamás pensé en el hermoso recibimiento que eso traería, heme aquí un año después con 13 historias publicadas y muy bellas amistades ganadas. Para celebrar hoy quince publicar este minific, ahora editada, que hace tiempo publiqué en el grupo ETDG.

 **En verdad es un placer poder compartir con ustedes mis locas ideas.**

Gracias infinitas a todas las queridas lectoras que me has seguido desde "El regalo más grande", no quiero poner nombres por temor a dejar una fuera, pero ustedes saben quienes son, alguna hasta me retó a escribir un songfic, otras son más calladas, algunas hablan otro idioma, varias me dejan reviews en cada capítulo, otras también nos han deleitado con sus historias, hay quienes me agregan a sus favoritas y seguidas, quienes a través de FB me han dicho lo mucho que les gusta mis locuras, y por supuestas las silenciosas que sólo leen por el gusto de hacerlo, gracias a cada una de ustedes hermosísimas y queridísimas lectoras, un enorme abrazo virtual.

 **Una pregunta, ¿quieren que Terry siga contando sus ideas?**


End file.
